Caving In
by Ififall
Summary: BBC 3 In The Flesh/Rick and Kieren Fanfiction. Set before any tragedy. Rick is drawn to Kieren, but can he understand why? Can he keep his feelings for Kieren away from his Dad?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Some of this is from the show, some of this is made up.

* * *

He was his Dad's only son. Letting his Dad down would be the worst feeling in the world. It was a slippery slope. Juggling his parent's, juggling his Dad's dreams for him and finally: juggling Kieren. All Rick wanted to do was make his Dad's dream's come true. But the only person Rick dreamt about was Kieren. It wasn't fair. Most of his mates had blonde leggy girls by their sides. Rick didn't have one. The truth was he didn't _want_ one. Not when he saw clumsy Keiren trying to play footie or almost killing people when they dared him to play darts in the pub. Keiren told him that he'd always been a bit of a loner...until Rick had come along.

Rick shrugged off Kieren's gratitude, but knew there was something special between them. Something that Rick didn't have with his other mates. Kieren was different. Not like the arrogant dick-heads that slapped girls arses in the park. He was thoughtful and had goals and ambitions. He wanted to work, earn his own money and travel. Unlike Rick's mates, how were happy to bunk of school and throw a finger up any college that would have them.

* * *

"You really can't kick a ball for shit, you know that?" Rick said getting breathless from showing Kieren how to kick the football with the side of his foot. "Yeah? Well I've got other talents" Kieren said putting his hands on his knees. Rick ran over to the get the ball, resisting the urge to look at Kieren's arse. "Talent? What talent?" Rick asked. "Kieren smiled and Rick got nervous. "Come on" Kieren said. "I'll show you my little secret"

"Fucking hell" Rick said. It was dark and the rain was pissing him off. He looked at Kieren daring him to go in. Rick wasn't going to go in there first, he wasn't an idiot. "Go on Ren, you first" Rick said giving Kieren a prod with his finger. To Rick's surprise Kieren turned towards him, kissed him on the cheek and ran into the cave. Kieren was shorter and slimmer than Rick. Rick was well built and at over six foot it was a bit of a squeeze getting in there. Kieren came prepared and turned on a torch.

Kieren's torch light shone on a cave with a blanket and bags of crisps and drinks. "Jammy git, come here often?" Rick teased. "How did you find this?" Rick asked. Kieren's kiss was pushed to the back of his mind. "Only when I need space" Kieren said. "Sit down, relax" Kieren said as called Rick to sit down. "Wow it's so fucking quiet" Rick said reaching for a pack of crisps. "Yeah, when mum or Jem are driving me crazy, I'm here" Kieren said, enjoying Rick's company.

* * *

"Your dad don't drive you crazy?" Rick asked.

"Nah...I can tell your's does"

"Fuck off Ren...yeah he does, but he ain't that bad" Rick said.

"Your Dad doesn't like me does me does he?" Kieren asked.

"He might not after the stunt you pulled outside" Rick said. "You mean...when we kissed?" Kieren asked. "You mean when _you kissed me_" Rick said. "Did you like it?" Kieren asked. Rick didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. He could imagine his Dad Bill sitting in the darkest corner of the cave watching them talk about him with beady eyes. "Was the kiss bad?" Kieren asked. Rick shrugged. "Well you know what they say, practise makes perfect" Kieren said. Leaned fowards towards Rick. Rick closed his eyes moving inches closer to Kieren's lips.

* * *

Rick didn't know what to expect. He never done anything with another lad before. Had Kieren? He didn't want to know. Rick backed away when Kieren tried to slip his tongue in. "Sorry was I going too fast?" Kieren asked. "I...I better go" Rick said beginning to get up. "Are you gonna tell anyone Rick?" Kieren asked. "Rick I'm sorry" Kieren said. "Ren don't be" Rick said. "I'm not" Rick told him. They met at the cave once a week or twice if Rick could get the time off.

As they began to meet more often, their cave was starting to look more like a messy flat. They cleared out the food after they'd had fun so there were no rats or insects. But Kieren's clothes were on the cave floor, and he'd brought a touch-glow lamp instead of using a torch. One night, Rick clawed at the rocks on the floor breathing in deeply as Kieren put his hands in Rick's trousers and roughly stroked his dick. Moving in and out of confusing excitement Rick pushed Keiren's hands away and wiped his spunk off his thighs with a serviette.

"Kieren have you done this with anyone else?" Rick asked.

* * *

"Does it matter?" Kieren asked. "Yeah. I mean does every lad that helps you out get this?" Rick asked. "You know that's crap" Kieren said. "Do I?" Rick asked pulling his trousers up. "I'll see you around" Rick left. He didn't see Kieren for a couple of weeks. Rick went out after college more often out on the pull. Dancing with girls and getting their numbers. Roarton was a small place. Rick got chatting to a girl called Serena. The next day his dad was asking him awkward questions and his mum was ready to get a wedding hat.

"Serena? What a lovely name. Isn't it a lovely name Bill? His mum asked. "Son, we heard you and this girl...got talking" His Dad said. "That's nice. Makes a change from that dopey Kieren you hang with" Bill said. "Dad...I'm gonna get a shower" Rick said. Nothing had really happened between him and Serena. A friendly grope. A kiss on the cheek. Serena wasn't as good as Kieren, but ever since that chat in the cave Keiren had fucked off. Rick pretended that Kieren's disappearing act didn't bother him until an asshole dropped a can of lemonade on his foot at the corner shop.

* * *

"Watch it" Rick said. "Okay I'm sorry" Rick recognised the voice and avoided his mate. "Rick are gonna talk to me or just pretend that I don't exist?" Kieren asked. "Second choice" Rick said. People were looking at them and Rick didn't want the locals talking shit to his Dad. "Rick why are you acting like such a dick?" Kieren asked. Embarrassed by Kieran's outburst, Rick left the shop. "What happened with you and creepy Kieren?" His dad asked. "Stay away from that one lad" His Dad said.

"Don't worry Dad" Rick said. "Me and Kieren are through"

.


End file.
